


Brothers

by Faiz



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sibling rangers can create some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this all mobile, so sorry if it looks weird!

"Matt no, leave! Please leave." Riley whined as he tried to shove his brother towards the exit of the base.

Everyone had been shocked when they saw a strong energem reading seemingly just walking right into the museum. And Riley even more so when he saw his brother standing in the entrance with slight confusion holding the grey gem in his hand. To say he wasn't taking it well was a bit of an understatement.

"Oh god, Riley. Do y'all feel that?" Matt asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Riley's shoves stopped for a moment.

"The gravity, it's gettin' stronger." Matt tilted his body backwards onto Riley.

"Wait, Matt stop!" He tried shoving him again. 

While the extra strength of the Energem should have allowed Riley to kick aside any normal person, Matt having one of his own meant he could put up a valiant effort as he continued to sink lower onto Riley.

"Don't you feel it 'Lee? All the gravity just bearing down on me. We've made a scientific discovery!"

"Noooo..." Was Riley's quiet and defeated response as they both slowly sank to the floor with Matt lying on his back on top of Riley.

"Who would have figured that my little brother was one of those folks prancin' around in spandex saving the world!" Matt rolled off Riley, but they both stayed put on the floor. "I thought somethin' was up. You never were interested in dinosaurs at all when you were little. You were nothin' but puzzles and sharp things."

That made Shelby gasp, and reminded Riley that the rest of the team was sitting in there casually listening to their entire conversation.

"I had to figure out what the gem thing was about. I wasn't expecting to be a power ranger. And I wasn't expecting for you to be one either." Riley sat up, with Matt following suit.

Kendall sighed. "Honestly I don't know how we missed another energem so close to where Riley's was..."

"It was pretty deep in the rock I found it in." Matt helpfully pointed out, as if how deep it had been in the rock really affected the signal.

"Have you tried morphing yet?" Tyler asked with interest.

Matt shook his head. "Nah, I just got that weird glowing tingly feeling and got a sword that I used to beat away the monsters from my horse."

"So Bambi got bonded with green for stupidly risking his life for his dog and his brother gets grey for stupidly risking his life for his horse. They really are brothers." Chase smirked.

Though he recoiled slightly when he got identical glares shot at him from the brothers and Riley sticking his tongue out at him rather childishly. "You saved a cat."

"I thought it was a baby!"

"But it was a cat! You can't fault us now!"

"Kermit was your brother being serious when he said you weren't into dinosaurs?" Shelby butted in.

"Uh well, to be honest I'm still not really--"

"No don't even finish that sentence Kermit, I'm gonna pretend you're still my precious dinosaur loving child."

At some point Tyler and Koda started getting into the conversation, though neither of them were really fueling the arguments so much as just having fun talking. Kendall and Matt just sat back and watched the whole ordeal.

"I see you bring out the best in Riley." Kendall mumbled as Riley tried to drag Chase onto the ground.

"Oh Riley was always a little devil, he's just shy." Matt laughed as Chase landed with a thud on the ground but somehow taking Tyler with him.

"I feel like we should be stopping them." 

"Nah, let them sort it out." Matt checked his watch. "Though I should probably talk to Uncle Casey with Riley so..." Matt adjusted his cowboy hat before striding over to the pile of tussling Rangers (at some point Shelby and Koda had fallen into the mix) and casually scooped up Riley and put him over his shoulder like it was nothing.

Matt gave Kendall a salute before walking off, Riley pouting and glaring daggers at everyone as he gave up trying to wriggle out of his brother's grasp.

Chase sat up and rubbed his head. "Siblings. Who thought this was a good idea?"

Shelby punched his shoulder. "You started it!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did!"

"That is a lie."

Kendall groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> "But Rin, Matt was basically confirmed to not be Graphite!" 
> 
> *starts laughing and patting your shoulder, continues laughing as I keep writing Matt as graphite.*
> 
> (until Philip is on the show he'll just be a crappy rip off of the true graphite in my heart.)


End file.
